Blood History
by Kanari-San
Summary: "¿Que pasaría si Victoria confesara sus sentimientos ocultos hacia su amo? o ¿que pasaría si mas bien fuera el quien los confesara? Ha pasado solo una noche desde que Alucard regreso y Victoria esta frente la puerta de su habitación, ¿Podrán ser pareja sin que nadie se oponga?¿Conseguirán saciar los deseos vampiricos que los corrompen?" FanFic VictoriaXAlucard.
1. Cambios

**Hola a todos espero les guste la historia que voy a comenzar, estoy nerviosa por saber que tal quedo nwn sin mas por este momento les presento mi primer Fanfiction en esta pagina. (¡seeee! \non/ )**

**Nota: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kouta Hirano autor de el manga Hellsing yo solo utilizo sus nombres sin fines de lucro alguno.**

_**~ Blood History ~**_

Capítulo 1: Cambios.

~Victoria

Han pasado 30 años desde que milenium desapareció y una noche desde que mi amo regreso, hace 20 años cuando pensaba que jamás regresaría entendí que sin notarlo él se robó mi corazón, estaba profundamente enamorada de él. Había olvidado esos sentimientos hasta ayer en la noche que lo volvimos a ver. Y ahora, aquí estoy, frente la puerta de su habitación…no sé qué hago, no debería estar aquí "es mejor dar la vuelta y marcharte" fue lo que mi mente me susurro, di la vuelta y escuche el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose tras de mí.

-Pasa chica policía.-Mi cuerpo se estremeció ante la presencia de su voz. Gire despacio y lo vi sentado en su trono al fondo de su habitación.

-Y-Yo.

-Entra.- Sin poder evitarlo obedecí a su orden-. Dime ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Yo…no sé qué hago aquí.- estaba confundida y aturdida.

-¿Ocurre algo?.- Un montón de ideas se juntaron en mi mente todas en desorden. Sentí su mirada penetrante sobre mí, note que se había quitado las gafas. De lo distraída no me percate cuando se acercó a mí, tenía su rostro muy cerca del mío.

Cuando menos lo sentí, me robo un beso al que no me resistí…me agarro con la guardia más baja que cuando Pip me beso…Y mira que la traía muy abajo. En unos segundos él se separó rompiendo el beso, había algo en sus ojos, algo que jamás había visto. Estaba en blanco no sabía si todo era real o un simple truco de mi imaginación.

-Victoria necesito hablar con tigo.-Y ahí estaba sentado en su trono, me lleve la punta de los dedos a los labios, no, no era un sueño, aun sentía el cosquilleo que dejo su beso; me acerque a Alucard y el me miro de arriba a abajo-. Victoria...cuando te convertí, solo pensaba que quería alguien que me siguiera, un sirviente si es así como lo quieres ver.- No pude evitar sentir como algo en mi pecho se quebraba-. Y sin embargo conseguiste ser más que eso.- Esas palabras me hicieron regresar a la realidad, para ver a Alucard directo a sus ojos-. Cuando estuve asesinando las tres millones cuatrocientas veinticuatro mil cuatrocientas sesenta y siete almas que se encontraban en mi interior, tuve muchísimo tiempo para pensar…

-"_30 años_".-Fue lo que inevitablemente mi mente susurro.

-Si 30 años.- me puse roja, con 30 años sin saber de él ya había olvidado que podía leer mi mente, en cierta forma aún tenemos una conexión.-En ese tiempo pensé mucho en Integra…y en ti, mis amadas ama y sirvienta.- Ahí estaba otra vez esa palabra, no la tolero, yo quisiera ser más que eso-. Y note que una de las dos despertó en mi sentimientos humanos que ya había olvidado.- Para mi estaba claro a quien se refería.

-Ya veo…Sir Integra tiene mucha suerte.- El me miro con confusión.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Es Sir Integra la afortunada ¿no es asi?.- No pude ocultar la amargura de mi voz al mencionar la pregunta. Así como no evite bajar la mirada al suelo.

-Victoria.-Estaba tan ensimismada que no note que estaba frente a mí hasta que acaricio mi mejilla con su pulgar, me estremecí pero deseaba que no quitara la mano jamás, que ese momento se pudiera detener y quedarnos así un rato más-. Victoria no es a Integra a la que me refiero.- Cerré los ojos esperando que esto no fuera un sueño-. Te deseo…deseo tu existencia.-Fue lo último que dijo antes de rosar sus labios con los míos.

Eso sonó algo raro pero creo que entendí. Nuestro beso comenzó a acelerar su ritmo, llego el momento en que respirar resultaba difícil; un gemido se ahogó en mi garganta cuando el metió su lengua en mi boca, saboreando cada rincón de ella, lamiendo mis colmillos, no me podía quedar atrás así que mi lengua se unió por instinto a la contienda, jugando lenta y suavemente con su boca, danzando junto a la de Alucard a un mismo ritmo. Cuando no pudimos pasar más tiempo sin respirar nos separamos.

Sus ojos destellaban un brillo que los hacían parecer un par de carbones ardiendo, tan cálidos y seductores. No pudimos evitarlo e iniciamos un nuevo beso, esta vez Alucard me mordió el labio inferior haciéndolo sangrar. Nos costaba respirar más que con el primer beso por la presencia de la sangre, aunque esta vez no pudimos pasar más de un minuto antes de separarnos, un hilito de sangre colgó de las bocas de ambos, estábamos jadeando, y ninguno sabía que decir.

~~ OoO ~~

Al día siguiente no recordaba como llegue a mi habitación después de ese beso. Solo tenía en claro que Alucard y yo ya éramos pareja. Escuche la puerta abrirse, me asome fuera del ataúd y vi a Arthur, el mayordomo de la familia Hellsing desde hace 30 años, paso dejando la bolsa de sangre en la mesa antes de mirarme unos momentos.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Sir Integra solicita tu presencia.

-Dígale que saldré en seguida.

-Claro señorita Victoria.-Dio la vuelta y salió. Tome la sangre de la bolsa y salí corriendo al despacho de Integra, al llegar toque la puerta.

-Pasa Seras.

-A sus órdenes ama.

-Llego un informe, en un una colonia hay presencia de Ghouls, investiguen quien es el vampiro que los controla y destrúyanlo.

-¿Hablo en plural?

-Tu compañero llegara pronto.-Y como si hubiera estado escuchando la conversación esperando el momento perfecto para entrar, Alucard apareció tras de mí.

-A sus órdenes ama.-Cruzamos miradas antes de ver a Integra.

-Es una sola orden búsqueda y destrucción…vallan sirvientes míos y diviértanse.

-Sus deseos son mis órdenes ama.-Mencionamos al unísono, di la vuelta y salí por la puerta, me percaté de que Alucard me estaba siguiendo, casi llegamos a la escaleras cuando Alucard me acorralo contra la pared.

-Me extrañaste, chica policía.-me encanto la forma en que lo dijo.

-No sé de qué me está hablando, maestro.-Ambos ronroneábamos las palabras.

-"Quiero ser yo el que este a tu lado cuando la oscuridad te atormente"…¿esa frase no te recuerda algo?.-Esas eran las mismas palabras que me dedico para pedirme una relación formal con él.

-Claro que las recuerdo.

-Que bien, por un segundo creí que lo habías olvidado.-Me tomo la barbilla y me beso, no fue un beso muy largo, pero fue suficiente para que me temblaran las piernas-. Tenemos trabajo.-Me recupere como pude y seguí a Alucard.

Terminamos nuestra misión y nos dirigimos a la base. Tardamos un poco ya que a cada oportunidad que tenía, Alucard me besaba.

-Objetivo de la misión completado, el vampiro objetivo ha sido silenciado.

-Tardaron mucho tiempo en regresar.

-Si nos disculpa, regresaremos a nuestras habitaciones.-Nos miró a los dos.

-Alucard tu puedes irte, Seras te quedas.-Alucard me miro antes de irse-. Arthur tú también retírate.

-Si señora.-Y así nos quedamos solas las dos.

-Y bien Victoria ¿Tienes algo que contarme?.-No sabía qué hacer.

-¿Necesita que haga algo?.-Me miro.

-Desde cuando necesito un motivo para hablar con mi amiga.-Sonreí y me senté en la silla frente su escritorio-. Bien no me lo ocultes, Arthur los vio.

-¿A quiénes?

-A ti y a Alucard en las escaleras antes de que salieran.-Me sonroje de forma que nunca lo había hecho antes-. Dime ¿qué ocurrió?.-La mire, tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, seguro por la forma en que me sonroje.

-Alucard y yo somos pareja.-La expresión de Integra se volvió seria.

-¿Pareja o amantes?.-Yo negué con la cabeza.

-Pareja.- Ella sonrió, se levantó de su silla y se apresuró a darme un abrazo.

-Es bueno saber que ambos están juntos como querían.

-¿Cómo queríamos? Quieres decir que ¿sabías que Alucard quería…

-La noche que regreso cuando platicábamos me conto. Dime exactamente que te dijo.

Le conté todo, cuando terminamos ambas nos fuimos a nuestros cuartos, pase la puerta que daba a las mazmorras cuando escuche una voz.

-Tardaste Demasiado.-Gire para ver Alucard-.¿Le contaste todo?

-¿Te molesta?

-No…pero pudiste ser más breve.

-Vamos maestro, no es para tanto.

-Dime Alucard.

-¿Qué?

-Chica policía somos pareja, deberías llamarme por mi nombre.

-Lo hare maestro, si usted deja de llamarme chica policía, mi nombre es Victoria-. Me miro con su sonrisa pervertida y me acorralo contra la pared.

-Eso no es un problema…Victoria.

-Entonces que así sea…Alucard.-Ambos unimos nuestros labios para fundirnos en un beso.

**Hasta aquí el primer capitulo, man denme sus comentarios díganme si les gusto, o si estuvo fatal XS espero verlos en el proximo capitulo de ~History Blood~ Hasta entonces Chao ;D**


	2. Una hermosa propuesta

**Hola gente bonita aqui traigo el segundo capitulo de ~Blood History~ \nun/ espero les guste ;D**

**NOTA: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kouta Hirano autor de el manga Hellsing yo solo utilizo sus nombres sin fines de lucro alguno.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo contiene lemmon no me critiquen si soy torpe escribiendolo XS.**

**~Blood History~**

Capítulo 2: Una hermosa propuesta

~Victoria

Pasaron 6 meses desde que ambos empezamos una relación cuando Integra nos envió a una misión en el lugar que nos conocimos, la aldea de Cheddar.

-No te pongas sentimental.

-No estoy de sentimental

-Estas segura, chica policía.- Sonreí nostálgica.

-Hace tiempo que no me llama así, maestro.- Lo vi sonreír para luego adelantarse.

-Primero la misión o Integra nos asesinara.- No fue nada del otro mundo, unos cuantos Ghouls, un vampiro idiota y ya.

-Victoria.-le oí susurra cuando todo termino.

-¿Qué ocurre Alucard?.- Estábamos en el bosque.

-Ven aquí-. Camine lento hasta llegar con Alucard-. Lo recuerdas…fue aquí donde nos conocimos.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?...aquí fue donde me preguntaste si era virgen.- Ambos reímos un poco para quedar en silencio un momento.

-Nunca pensé que esa humana tan curiosa, que acepto seguirme hacia la oscuridad cautivaría mi muerto corazón.- Lo mire cruzándome con su mirada-. Seras Victoria.- Sentí como se me hubiera acariciado el rostro con toda la ternura que jamás me ha mostrado, tomo mis manos entre las suyas y…o por dios se puso de rodillas-. Sé que no puedo darte mucho y que por mi culpa estas maldecida con la eternidad…Ahora solo tengo una pregunta que hacerte…Seras Victoria quiero pasar la eternidad a tu lado.- Lo mire sorprendida-. ¿Quieres casarte con migo?.- Sentí como se me empañaba la vista y no pude reprimir una sonrisa. Me agache quedando a la altura de Alucard.

-Si Alucard, quiero pasar nuestra eternidad, a tu lado.- Rodee su cuello con mis brazos, para sentir como Alucard rosaba sus labios con los míos-. Te amo Alucard.

-"_Te amo Seras Victoria_".- El me abrazo por la cintura. Me separe un poco, buscando de nuevo sus labios.

Nuestras lenguas iniciaron la danza que se sabían de memoria, me mordió el labio haciéndolo sangrar un poco, sin embargo esta vez fue distinto ya que las manos de Alucard comenzaron a vagar de mi cintura a la espalda, y de la espalda hasta la cadera. Me recostó en el pasto dejándome bajo su cuerpo para poder bajar las manos al final de mi falda y luego subirlas lentamente por mis muslos, me puse rígida, sentí como sonreía con sus labios puestos en los míos. Dejo en paz mis piernas y subió su mano hacia los botones de mi camisa, que poco a poco termino de desabrochar. Dejo mis labios para juguetear en mi cuello. Note como se quitaba los guantes de las manos con los colmillos, para luego pasarla por debajo de mi bracier. Gemí al sentir su mano fría jugar con mi pecho. Sabía que Alucard iba enserio.

-A-Alucard.- No sabía cómo hacer que se detuviera-. "Aquí no".- concluyo mi mente.

-"No hay problema".- Cerré los ojos cuando su mano apretó mi seno. Al abrirlos todo era distinto, era un lugar oscuro que poco a poco reconocí, era la habitación de Alucard, pero había algo distinto, estábamos sobre una cama-. "¿Así está mejor?".- No pude decir más ya que pude sentir como se deshacía de mi camisa y de mi bracier tirándolos al piso para seguir en lo suyo, no podía evitar gemir con cada caricia que él me proporcionaba. Sentí una de sus manos dejar mi cuerpo para quitarse lo que le estorbaba, se gabardina, su chaleco y su camisa, sentí su mano bajar para deshacerse de la falda y todas mis demás prendas restantes, menos mis bragas, regreso sus labios para besar los míos en lo que se deshacía de todas las prendas que tenía sobre su cuerpo. Acariciaba mi piel de forma delicada y gentil, desde mi cintura hasta mis piernas, de bajada por afuera y de regreso por dentro, consiguiendo arrancar un gemido por mi parte. Sentí su mano removiendo la última prenda que me cubría. Una vez se deshizo de ella acaricio mi piel.

-A-Alucard

-¿Si…my lady?.- Me Miro a los ojos.

-Y-Yo aún….- No podía terminar la frase, no podía decirlo, no podía decir que yo aún no…

-Lose…y eso cambiara esta noche.- Volvió a besarme-. "_Dime si no quieres esto y me detendré_".- Sentí sus manos recorriendo mis piernas, para luego separarlas y tomar lugar entre ellas-. Aun puedes detener esto.- Tenía miedo, pero como un rayo recordé mis momentos con él, incluyendo la propuesta que yo acepte, porque lo amo. Lo vi sonreír de lado-. Tomare eso como un no.

Fue lo último que oí antes de sentir como mi virginidad se perdía, de forma lenta y tortuosa. No pude evitarlo y deje salir un chillido que se ahogó en mi garganta, al igual que unas cuantas lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas.

-Sht…tranquila te prometo que el dolor solo es pasajero.

Alucard espero un poco antes de continuar, cuando no pudo más empezó a embestirme, lento gozando de cada rose y cada gemido que conseguía arrancar de mi garganta.

-"_Pensé que lo detendrías mignonette, eso no es justo_".- Buen momento agarro Pip para hablarme. Como recordaran el es mi "pariente" desde que bebí su sangre, así que el vive por decirlo así como parte de mi esencia.

-"_Pip este no es el momento_".

-"_Como si no fuera poco saber que ese bastardo pervertido se está aprovechando de ti, tengo que escuchar toda su fiesta y verla en primera fila_".

-"_Pip déjame en paz_".

-"_Eso es trampa_".- Fue lo último que dijo antes dejarme seguir con mi velada.

Alucard y yo estábamos juntos en una danza que con el correr de los segundos se hizo más rápida y fuerte, una danza donde solo estábamos él y yo. Comencé a recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos, solté sus labios para concentrarme en su cuello, jugueteando con mis colmillos. Así que el comenzó a imitarme jugueteando en mi cuello. Lo escuche sonreír triunfalmente cuando comencé a mover mi cadera al compás que él me marcaba. Cuando menos lo espere clavo sus colmillos en mi cuello. Estaba a punto de morder cuando recordé que perderíamos nuestra conexión. No tardamos en llegar a nuestro clímax, Alucard dejo de beber mi sangre al sentir al igual que yo como perdíamos el hilo de nuestros pensamientos. La habitación se llenó de gemidos por parte de los dos. Gemimos al unísono llamándonos el uno al otro largamente. Él se dejó caer sobre mí suavemente, jadeando al igual que yo.

-No lo hiciste nada mal my lady, para ser tu primera vez.

-Le agradezco el cumplido, conde.- Levanto la cabeza para verme a los ojos-. Te amo Alucard.- Él sonrió.

-Te amo Victoria.- Lo mire sorprendida, era la primera vez desde que somos pareja que lo oigo de su propia voz. Se quitó de encima y se recostó a mi lado, no pude contenerme y me acurruque en su pecho-. Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido, my lady.

-¿Y porque no seguir esta noche?.- Escuche su risa.

-Claro.- Me levante para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Quieres jugar…Conde?.- Se puso sobre mí y acerco sus labios a mi oído.

-Hasta donde llegue…my lady.- Y así pasamos la noche más larga de nuestra existencia.

**Hasta aquí el 2do capitulo de ~Blood History~ Digan me que les pareció si estuvo bien, estuvo mal o si soy un asco en esto XD jeje bueno nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo, chao.**


	3. Una sorpresa Dolorosa

**Que paso gente bonita aqui Kana-chan reportándose con el 3er capitulo de ~Blood History~ siiiii \non/**

**Nota: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kouta Hirano autor de el manga Hellsing yo solo utilizo sus nombres sin fines de lucro alguno.**

**_~ Blood History ~_**

Capitulo 3: Una sorpresa dolorosa

~Victoria

Abrí los ojos y no vi a Alucard por ningún lado, aun sigo en su habitación enredada en las sabanas...tengo mucho sueño.

-Al fin despiertas...Seras-. Mire hacia el trono de Alucard y vi a Integra sentada.

-Sir Integra-. Dije algo apenada.

-Así que algo importante paso anoche-. Sonreí al recordar lo que paso en Cheddar.

-Al fin paso Integra...Alucard me pidió matrimonio-. Ella me sonrió, iba a hablar cuando una voz nos interrumpió.

-Eso es trampa mignonette-. Y ante nosotras apareció mi pariente el capitán Pip Bernadotte, con los 30 años que llevamos juntos hemos aprendido uno que otro truco, como hacer que el se materialice frente nosotras, aunque ya que no pertenece a el mundo material, solo el nos puede tocar, es como un fantasma.

-Hace tiempo que no te dignabas a aparecer con tu alma frente nosotras-. Pip miro a Integra.

-Lo siento ama pero es una ocasión especial.

-A si?-. Le dijo cruzando los brazos

-Si...Victoria como pudiste aceptar tal atrocidad, perder...eso con ese vampiro pervertido.

-Déjame en paz Pip es mi vida.

-Pero yo te bese primero.

-Y eso que...-. Me miro con cara de cachorrito.

-Les tengo una noticia-. Ambos miramos a Integra.- Hay una forma de separar al capitán Bernadotte de tu cuerpo y regresar lo al mundo material.

-¿Cuál es?-. Pregunte yo. No es que no quisiera a Pip, al contrario por eso quiero que regrese.

-No estamos seguros de que funcione pero…si él bebe tu sangre podría liberarse y regresar al mundo material.

-¿Qué pasaría si no funciona?

-Lo peor que podría pasar es que no funcione-. Mire a Pip.

-Ven acá-. El me obedeció y se sentó al borde de la cama mientras yo me sentaba cubriendo mi cuerpo con las sabanas. Me mordí uno de los dedos con el colmillo haciéndolo sangrar para luego acercárselo a Pip quien abrió la boca, le cayeron algunas gotas en la lengua antes de cerrarla y tragar. Por unos segundos no pasó nada, el bajo la vista decepcionado, no sé cómo paso pero de un momento a otro Pip estaba en el suelo y yo temía lo peor.

-¡Pip!-. Me incline para verlo, él se sentó en el piso y me miro. Acerque mi mano con la que le di de beber y lo toque…Ya no era un fantasma, mi mano no lo atravesó.

-Victoria-. Lo mire y los ojos se me empañaron.

-Pip-. Sonrió y note algo.- Abre la boca-. Él lo hizo y los vi, sus colmillos estaban largos y afilados, mire a Integra quien se limitó a asentir, no pude evitarlo y solté una risita-. Dígame capitán Bernadotte…que se siente ser un no-muerto.

-No me di cuenta de la diferencia-. Le indique que se sentara a mi lado y cuando lo hizo jale su cabeza para dejar su boca cerca de mi cuello.

-Muérdeme.

-¿Qué?

-Solo hazlo-. Y sin más que decir lo hizo, sentí como sus colmillos se clavaban en mi cuello. Después de unos momentos se separó y me miro. Tenía los ojos rojos y la piel más clara de lo que la tenía.- Ahora eres un Vampiro Libre.

-Estas segura de lo que hiciste Seras.- Asentí.

-Siendo mi pariente por 30 años, estoy segura de que esta listo.- Aparte de que Alucard lo mataría si sigue siento tan cercano a mí, en especial ahora que tiene un cuerpo material.

-Confió en tu decisión-. Sonreí.

-Ahora si me disculpan, necesito vestirme-. Ambos me miraron.

-Claro…vamos capitán Bernadotte-. Y con eso salieron de la habitación.

Me puse la ropa y me dirigí a mi cuarto a tomar una ducha, estaba agotada, algo adolorida y soñolienta. Cuando termine de vestirme y tome la sangre que había en la mesa fui con Integra para preguntarle por Alucard.

-Alucard…él fue a una misión, lo mande media hora después de que anocheció. Te iba a mandar a ti también pero me pidió que te dejara descansar.

-Ya veo, ¿era muy peligroso?

-No lo habría mandado solo si fuera peligroso.

-Ya veo.

-Así que, al fin Alucard se animó a dar el paso…me alegro por los dos-. Integra siguió hablando pero no pude escucharla. Sentí el estómago revuelto, quería vomitar, y aun así tenia demasiada sed, Pip se percató aunque no dijo nada. No sé qué intentaba hacer cuando escuche una voz en mi mente.

-"_Es ella_"-. Esa era la voz de Alucard, no sé porque pero esa frase me angustio.- "_Nunca más…no te dejare nunca más_"-. Sentí algo oprimiéndome el pecho-. "_Nunca mas te dejare ir de nuevo_" -. No pude más estaba mareada, desesperada, sentí como me fallaron las piernas y quede inconsciente.

~Integra

Note que Victoria no me estaba escuchando, vi que temblaba un poco cuando de momento solo callo inconsciente. Por suerte el capitán Bernadotte alcanzo a sujetarla.

-Llévala a su cuarto-. El me obedeció, Arthur iba enfrente, el capitán en medio y yo detrás de él, Arthur abrió el ataúd y el capitán recostó a Seras dentro.- Déjenos a solas-. Y ambos obedecieron, me senté junto a ella un largo rato, estaba preocupada, y más porque en sueños empezó a llamar a Alucard, comenzó a llorar antes de abrir los ojos, el capitán acababa de entrar cuando paso. Miro desorientada a todos lados antes de vernos.

-Seras-. La nombre mientras se sentaba y abrazaba sus piernas sin decir nada.- Victoria-. Nos miró de nuevo, vimos cómo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas antes de empezar a llorar sobre sus rodillas, lloraba desconsolada, la escena rompía el corazón de cualquiera.- ¿Victoria que ocurre?

-Se ha ido…Integra…Alucard se fue.

-¿Cómo que Alucard se fue?

-Solo lo se…Alucard se fue-. No sabía que decirle, quería tener a ese desgraciado maldito chupa sangre para usarlo de diana y vaciarle mi revolver. No lo negare, Victoria supo ganarse mi cariño y me dolía verla así. Note como levantaba la cabeza para mirarnos con su ojo.

-Vitoria.

Se levantó de su ataúd y nos miró a los dos de forma perturbadora, no sabemos como pero se lanzó sobre mi, por suerte el capitán pudo interponerse en su camino. Escuche como se quejaba un poco y pude notar que Seras lo estaba mordiendo, después de unos segundos se empezó a calmar hasta que se arrodillo en el piso, vi como soltó al capitán para luego acurrucarse en su pecho y seguir llorando.

\- Victoria-. Me levante y la separe de los brazos del capitán para que me mirara, se llevó una mano al estómago y una a la boca, no vimos como, pero de repente ya no estaba.

**Bueno hasta aquí el 3er capitulo de ~Blood History~**

**Antes que nada gracias Llimona me alegra saber que te gusta la trama. Y gracias J.H. me alegra saber que no soy un completo asco con el lemmon w espero les siga gustando la historia y que no me maten por desaparecer a Alucard XS**

**¿Porque Alucard se fue? ¿Dejo a Victoria por otra mujer? ¿Porque Victoria actúa así? ¿Este es el fin de Victoria y Alucard? ¿Que pasara con la propuesta que Alucard le hizo a Victoria la noche anterior? ¿Que esta ocurriendo? Ya estoy de preguntona jeje xD**

**Bueno las respuesta a esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo de ~Blood History~ asi que no dejen de leer. Hasta entonces Chao ;D**


	4. Perdón

**Hola a todo el mundo aqui Kana-chan con el 4to capitulo de ~Blood History~ seeee.**

**Am perdonar de verdad trate de subirlo antes pero hubo cumpleaños y el dia de las madres y bi¿ueno no estuve en mi casa jejeje XD pero aqui esta recien salido del horno espero lo disfruten.**

**Nota: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kouta Hirano autor de el manga Hellsing yo solo utilizo sus nombres sin fines de lucro alguno.**

**_~ Blood History ~_**

Capitulo 4: Perdón.

~Integra

Ha pasado un mes desde que Alucard se fue y hoy es la última misión de Victoria por un tiempo, yo iré con ella ya que el capitán Bernadotte está en Rio cumpliendo otra misión. Victoria se ha enfrascado en el trabajo desde que Alucard se fue y ese trabajo excesivo, a pesar de ser inmortal, le está pasando factura. No era una misión difícil, solo exterminar a un vampiro novato que estaba causando problemas, habíamos acabado con todos los Ghouls antes de entrar a la capilla de la iglesia, Seras entro primero y yo la seguí, no podía ver nada, todo era completa oscuridad, escuche como Seras levanto su Harkonen para apuntar.

-Hay alguien ahí-. Escuchamos unos aplausos antes de que algunas velas se encendieran y viéramos una sombra.

-Bravo, Seras Victoria, eres muy buena localizando objetivos.

-¿Quién eres y como sabes mi nombre?-. Las demás velas se encendieron dejando ver a una mujer.

-Solo lo se…como también sé que eres discípula del nosferatu Alucard.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? Responde-. Ella comenzó a reírse.

-Está bien ¿Quieres saber? Pues te estuve observando algunos días…También sé que estas esperando que tu amo regrese.

-Maldita quien eres.

-Dime querida ¿quieres saber dónde está Alucard?-. Mire a Seras, la expresión de defensa había cambiado, estaba vulnerable.- Deja que él te responda-. Y de la nada, Alucard apareció junto a ella, ya no era el mismo vampiro, se veía perdido, quizá hipnotizado. Victoria bajo su Harkonen sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían. Note que estaba empezando a enojarse.

-¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a Alucard?

-Lo siento, que grosera fui, olvide presentarme, soy Murray Wilhelmina.

-Mina Harker-. Ella solo sonrió.

-La misma.

-Maldita, como te atreves a acercarte a Alucard después de lo que le hiciste hace cientos de años.

-No fui yo la que lo eligió, fue el mismo Alucard, no es verdad, amor-. Al decirlo tomo el rostro de Alucard entre sus manos para poder besarlo.

-Maldita suelta a Alucard ahora mismo o sino…

\- ¿Sino que? ¿Me mataras? Despierta querida llevo en este mundo más de lo que tú te imaginas. Mire a Victoria, estaba furiosa con ella, vi como levanto su arma y disparo dándole 10 balazos a Mina, sin embargo ella sonrió de lado, rápido y sin saber cómo, Mina estaba a su lado.- Necesitas más que eso para detenerme-. Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Mina golpeo a Victoria en el vientre.

~Alucard

Parpadee un par de veces antes de mirar a mí alrededor, tratando de ubicar el sitio donde estaba, mire al frente y vi a Mina y Victoria, ambas en el piso. Mina estaba muy herida, tenía balas por todos lados, mire a Victoria, estaba hecha un ovillo en el suelo, su arma estaba cerca de ella, ahora sabia quien le disparo a Mina, pero eso no explica por qué ella también está en el suelo.

_***Flash Back***_

_**Estaba entrando en la iglesia para capturar mi objetivo, estaba todo oscuro. No sé por dónde empezar, estoy aburrido, solo quiero estar con Victoria y seguir jugando.**_

_**-Vamos, sal maldito bastardo-. Note una sombra que se movía hacia mí por la espalda.- Vamos para que me pueda ir.**_

_**-Acaso ya no me recuerdas-. Era una voz dulce y ronronéate.**_

_**-¿Quién eres?-. Las luces se encendieron para permitirme verla.-"es ella"**_

_**-Ya no me recuerdas Drácula-. Era Mina Harker.**_

_**-¿Cómo…**_

_**-Tú no moriste así que, yo renací como vampiresa.**_

_**-¿Cómo…**_

_**-Bebí tu sangre, nací como una draculina libre-. Ella se acercó rápido y me abrazo.- No sabes cuánto te extrañe-. Le correspondí el abrazo.**_

_**-"**_**Nunca más**_**"…**__**no te dejare nunca más "**_**No te dejare nunca más**_**"**_

_**-No me vuelvas a dejar sola.**_

_**-Nunca "**_**Nunca más te dejare ir de nuevo**_**"**__**-. Estábamos abrazados cuando escuche un susurro, con una voz rota "Alucard" Una voz que hacía que el vacío que siempre sentí por ser un monstruo se llenara. Una voz cálida, que conocía de memoria.- "**_**Victoria**_**"**__**-. Como pude olvidarla.- ¿Cómo pude? Soy un monstruo-. Cuando menos lo sentí, Mina estaba besándome…mi mundo, todo se desvaneció lentamente, lo último que vi fue una imagen de Victoria antes de que mi mente se despidiera.**_

_***Fin del Flash Back***_

Me enoje en un principio con Victoria no podía creer que por un ataque de celos quería matar a Mina. Ella abrió los ojos y me miro.

-A-Alucard…ayúdame-. Empecé a acercarme a Mina cuando algo me detuvo, Victoria estaba llorando; Pude ver sus lágrimas, que fueron seguidas por un chillido de dolor que me helo la sangre. Integra se acercó y le tomo la mano sin saber qué hacer. Victoria sostenía con muchísima fuerza la mano de Integra y aun así ella no la soltaba. Levanto la mirada y me vio a los ojos, estaba al borde del llanto, estaba desesperada.

-Alucard…a-ayúdala-. Victoria seguía llorando de dolor. Mire a Mina.

-Ayúdame amor-. Recordé todos los momentos que compartí con ella y el dolor que sentí cuando ella me rechazo. Así que tome una decisión, que mi muerto corazón y mis pasos me llevaran, así que cerré los ojos y empecé a caminar, sabiendo en el fondo que camino elegiría, no pude más, abrí los ojos y corrí a ayudarla…corrí hacia Victoria.

-¡Victoria!-. La tome entre mis brazos, ella ni siquiera me miraba. Y aun así sabía que debía hacer.- Es hora de que te libere de tus ataduras…chica policía-. La levante hacia mi cuello y la obligue a morder apretándole la nariz. Después de unos momentos la solté ya que estaba bebiendo sola, tome su brazo y lo acerque a mi boca.

-¿Qué haces?

-Investigando que paso aquí.

~Victoria

Abrí los ojos estaba en el suelo mirando el techo, me levante, me sentía muy liviana. Mire a Integra, Tenía los ojos como platos, me acerque a la ventana y me mire en el reflejo, no me reconocí, tenía la piel muy blanca y los ojos en un rojo muy encendido, sentía el sabor de la sangre en el paladar, para mí eso fue suficiente para entender porque se me vean los ojos así. El pelo me había crecido y lo tenía hasta la cintura, tenía puesto un vestido negro que me llegaba a media pierna con una tela, no muy transparente pero no muy oscura, de color negro que caía de mi cadera hasta mis tobillos, y unos botines negros con tacón medio. Mire a Integra quien tenía puesta la vista en otra cosa, seguí su mirada hasta que encontré el objeto de su vista.

-Alucard-. Susurre, el me miro, tenía algo de sangre en el cuello y un hilito del mismo liquido corría de la comisura de su boca. Me mire el brazo y vi dos puntitos marcados en él. Ahora entendía, el me mordió para saber qué había pasado en ese lugar. No pude evitarlo se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, ahora sabia no solo la plática que tuve con Mina antes de que el despertara, también sabia mis sentimientos, mi dolor, ira, tristeza, frustración todo.

-Victoria-. Él se puso de pie.- ¿Cómo pude haberte abandonado?

-Eso ya no importa, sin pensar mucho…me elegiste a mí. No sabes cuánto tiempo te espere.- El comenzó a caminar.

-Te amo Victoria, no sé de qué forma poder conseguir tu perdón.

-Es que yo ya te perdone.

~Alucard

No quería volver a perderla, la amaba mucho. Cuando menos lo pensamos, un hombre apareció tras ella y la golpeo, dejándola inconsciente en sus brazos.

-Victoria.

-Detente ahí Alucard-. Gire la cabeza y vi a Mina parada de tras mío, estaba perfecta. No pude prevenir que el sujeto huiría con Victoria en ese pequeño descuido.- Alucard-. La mire enfadado.- Si no eres mío no serás de nadie-. Y con eso ella también se fue.

**Hasta aqui llego el 4to capitulo de ~Blood History~**

**¿Que paso? ¿A donde se llevo Mina a Victoria? ¿Que hará Alucard para recuperara? ¿Victoria estara a salvo con Mina? o ¿Mina estara a salvo ahora que Victoria es una vampireza libre? **

**Bueno las respuesta a esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo de ~Blood History~. Hasta entonces Ciao ouo**


	5. Esa es mi vampira

**Hola gente bonita de he vuelto despues de pasar mis dos examenes extraordinarios de la prepa y ya estoy en 5to siiiiii! (por cierto perdonen el retraso no fue mi intención) aqui les traigo el lindo capitulo 5 de ~Blood History~**

**NOTA: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kouta Hirano autor de el manga Hellsing yo solo utilizo sus nombres sin fines de lucro alguno.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo contiene escenas gore explicitas (creo que se me paso la mano con Mina)No me maten si soy mala en eso xC**

**~Blood History~**

Capítulo 5: Esa es mi vampira. (ya no se que poner de titulo ¬¬ )

-Alucard

-No puede ser…como deje que se la llevaran… ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto?

-¡Alucard conserva la calma!

-¿¡Cómo quieres que la conserve si se acaban de llevar a Victoria!?

-No pierdas la cabeza… Seras sabe cuidarse…Estoy segura de que Mina no podrá contra ella, en especial ahora que es una draculina libre... es un duelo de mujer Alucard no puedes interferir-. No quería aceptarlo pero yo también creía que Victoria es la más fuerte de las dos, pero aun así creo que debería encontrarlas.

~Victoria

Abrí los ojos y vi a Mina con un hombre que no pude identificar así que cerré los ojos para poder escuchar lo que decían.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar idiota? No me respondas, no quiero saber, Alucard se nos escapó.

-Aun no entiendo porque buscas desesperada a ese hombre.

-Es el no-life King, imagínate todos los beneficios que habríamos obtenido si me hubiera elegido.

-Estabas muy segura de que te elegiría a ti.

-¿Cómo pudo rechazarme? Ese bastardo, eligió a esa mosca muerta antes que a mí.

-No entiendo porque eres la mujer perfecta-. Entre abrí uno de mis ojos, no me miraban así que moví con cuidado una de mis muñecas, me habían atado las manos con grilletes.

-Aun así quería derrotar a Alucard-. Que ingenua, ni en 1000 años podría hacerle siquiera un rasguño al gran Alucard.

-El aún no sabe la verdad cierto, que tu no renaciste como draculina libre al morir.

-No, aun me cuesta creer que llevo un mes como vampiresa.

-Mina, sabes que haría cualquier cosa para ganarme tu afecto.

-Lose Abraham.

-Te libere de las garras de ese científico loco en cuanto te regreso a la no-vida como vampiresa artificial. Yo te ayude a encontrar a Alucard… solo porque quiero un poco de tu cariño.

-Lose y créeme te lo has ganado-. Mina se le acerco y lo beso en los labios-. Pero para poder vivir tranquila tenemos que acabar con Alucard.

-Lo hare-. No pude evitar reír a carcajadas.

-Veo que despertaste, dime cariño ¿qué es tan divertido?

-Ustedes…Destruyamos al no-life King-. Seguí riendo.- Lo están subestimando.

-Por favor-. El chico me dio la espalda-. Es un macho después de todo caerá en mis encantos.

-Mina te lo advierto lo estas subestimando.

-Veamos qué tan fuerte es cuando sepa que su preciada draculina murió-. Empezó a reír y me dio la espalda.

-Te lo advertí lo estas subestimando…y a mí también.

~Integra

Cuando llegamos Mina estaba rodando por las escaleras y el chico de la iglesia estaba sosteniendo a Victoria, Alucard no lo dudo y se lo quitó de encima. Ella solo lo miro.

-Vamos Victoria…muéstrales todo lo que te enseñe-. Vi sus sonrisas sádicas, tenían algo en mente. Seras miro donde se encontraba Mina, estaba ya de pie mirándola con odio. No dudo el camino de sus pasos hasta llegar abajo quedando frente a frente con Mina.

-Una batalla... Una a una… a muerte-. Mina sonrió confiada.

-Hecho.

Ambas empezaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, ambas esquivaba de manera sorprendente los ataques de su contrincante, Seras la golpeo en el estómago y con ese descuido Mina ya no pudo evitar que ella tomara el control acorralándola contra la pared, en un descuido Mina invirtió las posiciones y Victoria quedo pegada a la pared con la amenaza de un golpe de no ser porque en lugar de permanecer ahí entro en la pared. Escuche a Alucard reírse por la expresión que hizo, acababa de ser liberada y era normal que estuviera explorando sus poderes. Mina miraba la pared llena de rabia quería golpear a Victoria en ese momento, estaba tan ensimismada que no se percató de que ella apareció detrás suyo dejándola sin guardia alguna. En un pequeño descuido Mina comenzó a golpearla, hasta que cayó al suelo.

-Eso Mina mátala-. Mire al chico.

-Alucard de una vez por todas acaba de el-. El sonrió de lado, yo saque la jackal para dársela. El la tomo con una mano mientras dejaba salir su sonrisa, tomo al tipo y lo arrojo para que cayera justo en un palo donde su cuerpo quedo atravesado. Alucard apunto la pistola y disparo directo a la cabeza.

Mina chillo al ver a su chico muerto y de inmediato fue contra Victoria, Alucard y yo solo mirábamos como la golpeaba sin dudar.

-Alucard haz algo.

-¡NO HAY NADA QUE PUEDAS HACER, VOY A MATAR A ESTA ZORRA!-. El solo sonrió de lado.

-Mina Harker… ¿eso es todo lo que tienes?-. Ambas lo miramos al ver como reía.- Vamos Victoria deja de andar jugando y termina con tu presa-. Vimos a Victoria salir de la nada con una mirada juguetona.

-¿Se acaba la diversión tan rápido?-. La Victoria que estaba en el piso se volvió una sombra y regreso al cuerpo de Victoria-. Quería que durara un poco más.

-Deja de jugar y acaba con esto de una vez por todas-. Note la sonrisa retorcida y macabra en los labios de Victoria.

Su cuerpo se volvió una sombra negra, note como cambio de tamaño y figura para materializarse en una loba blanca. Recuerdo haber visto a Alucard hacerlo una vez, pero fue mucho tiempo antes de que conociéramos a la chica, y nunca le comente nada. La loba miro a Mina quien sonrió al ver a su contrincante "indefensa". Se lanzó sobre Victoria y ella la esquivo atrapándola entre sus fauces, Mina no pudo hacer más que llorar, Victoria no tubo compasión, le desfiguro el rostro, le arranco los dedos de la mano derecha y le arranco el otro brazo, Mina intento patear a Victoria pero esta le sujeto la pierna triturándole la arteria fe mural, además de sacarle los intestinos con los dientes. Era un verdadero espectáculo sangriento, Alucard miro a su loba, con el pelaje manchado de sangre.

Ella regreso a su forma humana, estaba toda manchada de sangre, Alucard le sonrió y ella le regreso la sonrisa, sádica y perversa, un tanto tétrica por sus ojos encendidos, era claro que ella era la creación del gran Alucard. Escuche un gemido de lo que creo era la boca de mina, junto con una sonrisa de Alucard.

-Te dije que no jugaras con tu presa-. Ella dio la vuelta.

-Después de todo lo que hizo es lo que se merece-. Victoria levanto el destrozado cuerpo de Mina.- Lo pagaras caro zorra.- No espero nada para arrojar su cuerpo al mismo palo donde su chico estaba atravesado.

-Brillante no ha tocado la cabeza ni el corazón con tal de hacer agonizar a su víctima hasta los últimos segundos-. Sonreí.

-Es tu mejor creación.

-No es mi creación… Yo solo le enseñe a utilizar sus habilidades… Es ella la que decide cómo usarlas.

-Si no es tu creación entonces dime ¿qué es? ¿Tu pupila? ¿Compañera? ¿Amiga? ¿Sirvienta?... ¿Tú amante?

-Fue mi pupila, mi compañera, e inclusive mi sirvienta…pero todo eso se terminó, ella es mi pareja ahora.

-La amas-. No dejo que le viera el rostro.

-Puedo decir que sí.

No dije más y regrese la mirada a Victoria quien caminaba lento hacia Mina, disfrutando de los gemidos de dolor que ella soltaba. Cuando llego tomo su rostro con una mano.

-Me subestimaste y ahora pagaras las consecuencias.

\- P-Por favor, déjame ir, te prometo que no volveré a mostrarme ante su presencia.

-Me encanta que supliques por tu vida…te escucho.

-Por favor perdóname la vida, te prometo con el corazón en los labios, no me volverás a ver.

-mmm… ¿de verdad pensaste que te dejaría ir después de que me arrebataste a Alucard por un largo mes?, no querida, me asegurare de que desaparezcas de este mundo.

No sabía que pretendía cuando soltó el rostro de Mina. Metió la mano por una de las heridas de su costado, Mina grito por el dolor, no sé cuánto paso con la mano ahí adentro hasta que la saco con el palpitante corazón muerto de Mina, Victoria sonrió y le metió el corazón a la boca y con su sombra le corto la cabeza para ponerla en la punta del palo donde estaba su cuerpo.

-A ver si puedes suplicar de verdad "con el corazón en los labios"-. Le dijo imitando su voz a una muerta Mina Harker. Se quedó ahí parada viendo a su peor rival de amores. Bajamos las escaleras y miramos a Victoria.- Alucard…Saca a Sir Integra de aquí.

-Victoria-. Nos miró.

-Solo hazlo-. Alucard obedeció, cuando menos me percate, ya estábamos afuera. Vi el lugar arder en llamas para después ser devorado por una gran sombra negra sin dejar rastro. Vi a Victoria en medio de la nada.

**~~~OOO~~~**

**Chanchan es todo xD ¿Que pasara ahora? ¿La relación de Alucard y Victoria ****seguirá****siendo la misma? o ¿****Abra****una sorpresa inesperada? Bueno solo yo lo se :D esperen el siguiente capitulo, estamos cerca del final (oooo TuT tan pronto) Victoria tiene que decirle algo importante a Alucard... ¿que sera? :O **

**Espero verlos en el proximo capitulo de ~History Blood~ Hasta entonces Chao ;D**


End file.
